En la noche, el demonio no duerme
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Cuando cae la noche, mientras él duerme, Sebastian se encarga de velarlo. Sin embargo, en esas noches silenciosas ha adquirido un hábito. ¿De qué no es testigo el joven amo? SebasxCiel drabble [BL]


Hii, Kana aquí.

He traído nuevo _drabble, _sinceramente no sé porqué he estado haciendo _drabble _tras _drabble_ pero igual espero les estén gustando.

La semana pasada iba a subir un one shot, sin embargo, entré en depresión y no pude terminarlo y, debido a ciertas circunstancias, he estado como "bloqueada"; así que, mientras no continúo el ff de _Ese mayordomo, es bueno instruyendo_ y el shot que preparé~, he escrito esta cosilla~

Y ahora, es momento de mis confesiones -algo que nunca he hecho-. Pues bueno, estas semanas, a pesar de las estúpidas cosas amorosas que pasaron, he recibido sorpresas que no creí existieran~ Lectores hablándome por facebook y... OMFG x/D una autora a la que le escribí review me leía también. Son cosas que mueven, motivan... Cada que recibo un review soy feliz, desearía comunicarme con ustedes más, saber qué quieren leer y ver si es posible. Yo sé que no muchos me leen -plz, popular no soy- pero para quienes me leen **MUCHAS GRACIAS**, saber que aparece un "visto" en mis ff's me hace feliz -aunque lo leas 25 veces- pero es porque te ha gustado tanto y para mí vale como 25 personas~

Y ya dejando mi sensible ser -omfg, mi agradecimiento a quien me leyó la letanía- pasemos al ff.

_[Los personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso]_

* * *

**En la noche, el demonio no duerme.**

"_Cuando la noche cae, los demonios salen a devorar"_ eso se dice, y es de ese modo. Sin embargo, en mi caso es diferente. Vivo marcado con una correa, que bien puede no impedirme engullir otras almas, pero sí logra atarme sólo a la suya. Por ello, mis noches no son de festín, sino son de vigilia y hambruna.

En el momento en que el cielo se oscurece, y sólo la luna alumbra los pasillos, se crea un tiempo de paraíso que ningún otro ser conoce y que, sin embargo, se esconde luego bajo sus párpados cansinos. Únicamente yo he podido verla, aquella que brilla bajo la luna, aquella mirada que antes de huir de las sombras me observa.

Mientras le desvisto él se mantiene arrogante, engreído y frío. A pesar de que su cuerpo es así de débil no da marcha atrás. Vaya osadía inmadura con la que enfrenta el catastrófico mundo. Bajo sus pequeños pies hay ya tanta suciedad... y aún así continúa avanzando. No sé si echarme a reír o llorar por verle perseguir algo que no conoce... "_Mi pobre niño"._

Parado, a un lado de la ventana, le observo silencioso. Si alguien preguntara "Qué custodio" diría que su alma. Claro que se echarían a reír por la ignorancia. No obstante, si fuesen románticos y soñadores, pensarían que me refiero a su vida, al amor.

Me acerco a él mientras dormita. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios a la vez que tomo asiento a su lado. Él duerme sin percatarse que el demonio no descansa ni en las noches... Ah, pero sí lo sabe, sólo no conoce este hábito que he adquirido con el tiempo.

Columpio los dedos antes de alcanzar las hebras azulinas. Lo veo en la mudez y con un aire confundible con la ternura. Se remueve un poco en el instante que el breve tacto le ha alcanzado. _"Yare, yare, hasta dormido eres renuente a la amabilidad ajena"_, me inclino y beso sus labios.

Me pregunto constantemente ¿qué diría si viera mis acciones nocturnas? Seguramente me reprendería... ¿o le avergonzaría? La sonrisa socarrona se apodera de mi rostro por la sola idea de verle en tal estado. Qué lindo. Qué tierno. Qué patético humano enamorado.

Despojo de sus labios los propios. No ha despertado–Tienes un sueño muy profundo... no me incites a prolongar mi audacia al besarte –murmuro con la mueca ladina. Viajo los dedos a sus mejillas y, con el dorso de la mano, acaricio éstas. Yare, yare, estoy en una precaria situación, quisiera devorarlo mientras duerme pero aún no es el momento.

Vuelvo a inclinarme, vuelvo a besarlo. Ponzoñosos labios que posee desde pequeño, deseo poder devorarlo a sólo besos. ¿Me dejarías, joven amo?

* * *

Y hasta aquí ha llegado~

Ya saben, quien desee dejarme review muchas gracias, xD en momentos depresivos me ayudan mucho aunque no escriba... me ayudan a no suicidarme(? ok no!


End file.
